Dangerous Desires
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Prompto wasn't crying. Noctis should've known better. The nicest people are always the scariest when angry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

 **Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** Prompto wasn't crying. Noctis should've known better. The nicest people are always the scariest when angry.

Chapter One

By this time, Noctis should have woken up.

However, Prompto still had his doubts. After all, Noctis was known to sleep late into the afternoon on Sundays. The Lucis king didn't have much to do on Sundays, anyway. His schedule was free from meetings and interviews on Sundays – meaning he was free to do whatever he wished on Sundays, not like Prompto, though.

Unfortunately, Prompto's schedule was loaded on Sundays. So, Prompto couldn't sleep in with his husband. It's why Prompto woke up so early on Sundays – trying to clear up his schedule, and join his husband again in bed. He couldn't today, though. The blonde was bombarded with so many meetings, which left him with quite a headache.

So, Prompto just really wanted his husband right now. He was drained and depleted of energy – exhausted from all the meetings, especially because he was asked so many questions about his marriage. It was a hot topic – considering many people still didn't want to accept that Lucis and Niflheim were now one.

He didn't meddle in the affairs of Lucis, though. In return, Noctis didn't meddle in the affairs of Niflheim. In fact, Noctis and him ruled their lands separately, like they should. After all, Noctis isn't from Niflheim – completely unaware of how things work in the empire. Similiarly, Prompto isn't from Lucis – ignorant to how things work in the Lucian kingdom.

XOXO

"What are you doing, Noctis?"

In an instant, Noctis looked towards the threshold. He saw Prompto standing there – wide eyed, body trembling, and breathing ragged. He slowly stood up, with Ignis following in suit. His shirt was unbuttoned, just halfway. It revealed everything, though. The love bites he had been hiding were out in the open now, which were both old and fresh.

Of course, Noctis tried to explain his actions. The blonde had no intentions of listening to him, though. His beautiful bride began thrashing their room – breaking their furniture: mirrors, nightstands, dresser, and bed. His beautiful bride broke them all – his fingernails shredding through the mattress, not caring that his fingers were bruised and bleeding.

There was no stopping Prompto, though. However, Noctis still had tried to. But, Prompto had slapped him square across the face. The blonde's blood smeared across his cheek – a reminder that he had hurt his beautiful bride, who wasn't crying. The blonde was shaking – his body trembling from fury, with his eyes glowing deep red.

XOXO

"Is this the bed you use to cheat on me, Noct? Is this the bed you fuck Iggy on, Noct? How dare you defile our wedding bed, _my love_?!"

Without hesitation, Prompto shredded through the mattress again. He could feel some of his fingernails ripping off, but didn't care. His husband tried stopping him, though. It just enraged him more, even to the point of slapping Noctis across the face. It made him feel good, like Noctis could feel the pain that was coursing through his heart right now.

Of course, Prompto never laid a hand on Noctis before. His husband had broken their marriage vows, though. He couldn't resist the temptation, then. He won't cry either – eyes dry, especially because he's not sad, like people thought he would be. He was so furious – shaking from head to toe, even seeing red.

After all, Prompto was a good spouse. He won't question himself, not when he had been faithful and loyal. He won't dare second guess himself – never will he doubt himself or his love. This betrayal was uncalled for, then. It's something he hadn't seen coming, especially because he had thought that their relationship was perfect.

XOXO

"Do you know who the fuck I am, Noct? Do you, _my love_?!"

"Yes, I do, Prompto."

"Let me remind you again. I'm the fucking Emperor of Niflheim. I have a whole army who can wipe you off of the fucking map."

"I'm so - "

"Clean this shit up."

Of course, Noctis wanted to reach out. He wanted to embrace Prompto – hold his beautiful bride again, like he had before. He knew that was impossible, though. He would probably get slapped, even get backhanded. It was a surprise when he had been slapped, especially because he didn't think that would ever happen.

However, Noctis had discovered a whole new side to Prompto. He had never known Prompto could get so angry before – acting and lashing out in blind rage, but perfectly valid rage. He had betrayed Prompto – hurt someone so sweet and innocent, with someone they considered a good friend.

So, Noctis couldn't blame Prompto. The blonde was within his rights. He would let his beautiful bride wreak havoc – raise hell, if that made him feel better. He should've known better - should've known that the nicest people are the scariest when angry, and pushed to their limits.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Two

The ball was hours away.

So, Noctis was getting ready. He was being helped by Ignis, who could barely look him in the eyes anymore. He couldn't look Ignis in the eyes either, not after what had happened yesterday. Their affair was over now, though. It should've never occurred in the first place – never should've have even been considered, but they just couldn't resist.

Eventually, Noctis finished getting ready. He stood in front of the mirror, with a scowl on his face. He was in no mood for socializing, but the ball was in honor of his father. The elderly man was returning home from his trip to Altissia, where he had been vacationing and sightseeing. The former king wasn't involved in politics anymore, not after he had ascended to the throne.

However, Noctis' father didn't know about what had happened in his absence. He didn't want his father to know either, but he wasn't sure if that was a possibility anymore. His father and beautiful bride were very close, especially because the blonde regularly confided to his father.

XOXO

"You look lovely."

"Does he now, _Iggy_? Well, I certainly don't think so. Don't worry, I'll fix him up."

"Of course, Your Imperial Majesty."

"Leave."

In the distance, Noctis saw his beautiful bride. The blonde stood in the threshold, with something hidden behind his back. He didn't know what Prompto's real intentions were, but he knew that they couldn't be anything good. He watched Ignis bow before taking his leave – making Prompto's pale pink lips curl into a cruel smirk, not something he had ever seen done before.

However, Noctis must get accustomed to that sinister smirk now. His beautiful bride won't calm down anytime soon, not even forgive or forget anytime soon. He isn't even sure if he'll be forgiven, not after what he had done. It's to be expected, especially because his actions are hard to forgive – sometimes deemed unforgivable by some people, but he understands why, though.

But, Noctis wanted to be forgiven. He wanted a second chance, with his beautiful bride. He doesn't believe a second chance is in their future, though. It's just a game of torment – a cycle of rage and resentment, but a storm he's willing to go through if it helps the person he loves heal and move on.

XOXO

"I had this outfit custom made for you. Do you like it, _my love_?"

"Of course, I do, Prompto."

"And, I'm glad you do. You will be wearing this outfit tonight, not the one _he_ chose for you, _my love_."

"Alright."

As he changed, Noctis observed his beautiful bride. The blonde was glaring at the outfit Ignis had chosen for him, with his eyes narrowed and fists clenched. He sighed and shook his head, not knowing how to process everything. He didn't want Prompto to be just upset at Ignis, especially because he was just as responsible and guilty for their affair as Ignis was.

However, Noctis didn't want to tell his beautiful bride how to cope. He wanted Prompto to grieve however he wished – to do whatever made him feel better, even if that meant causing chaos. He'll endure whatever Prompto threw his away, like he had done yesterday. He'll continue doing so in the future, too.

So, Noctis waited for his beautiful bride's outburst. He knew the signs by now, especially because Prompto had many outbursts since yesterday. He would let Prompto take out his rage, like he will right now. He won't stop Prompto, even if the blonde wanted to burn his entire wardrobe.

XOXO

"Are these the clothes you fucked _Iggy_ in, Noct? Are they, _my love_?!"

"Prompto …"

"You dress me up like a doll. I wear whatever you buy me – this fucking necklace, this bracelet, and this ring!"

"Prom …"

"I'm not a doll. You can't toy with my feelings!"

Without hesitation, Prompto threw his husband's clothes into the fireplace. The hungry flames devoured the expensive fabrics and silks – growing bigger and bigger as he kept feeding it, with Noctis' wardrobe.

He had emptied Noctis' closet, not sparing a single item. After all, Prompto knew that they were soiled – desecrated and defiled by Noctis and his _concubine_ , who he had trusted and thought was a good friend. For this reason, Prompto was furious – betrayed both by his husband and good friend, but he'll get his revenge soon enough.

His eyes glowed deep red, like yesterday. In the distance, Prompto heard his maids coughing, especially because the room had filled with smoke. Even so, Prompto could care less, not bothered by the smoke, like everyone else was.

XOXO

"Listen to me, Prom."

"Why should I anymore?"

"I hurt you, not them! If you want to break every single piece of furniture here, then do it. If you want to burn down my palace, go ahead. If you want my crown, take it. I won't stop you. I'll face your anger, but don't take it out on innocent people. They didn't hurt you. I did, Prompto."

"And, why did you?"

"… I don't know."

"You cheated on _me_ , but you don't know why. You just don't cheat on _me_ without a proper reason. I guess you don't really know just who I am, do you?!"

"Prom …"

"Don't touch me, not with the hands you touched him with!"

In an instant, Prompto swatted his husband's hand away. He couldn't bear Noctis' touch, not after finding him cheating. He screamed and shoved Noctis – memories of walking in on Noctis and Ignis running through his mind, especially because he just couldn't forget the terrible and tragic memories. They kept replaying in his mind – triggering his rage, even making him lash out.

Even so, Prompto recoiled into himself. He clutched his head – bandaged fingers tangled around golden locks, with his eyes clenched shut. He could clearly see Noctis and Ignis intertwined together – happily kissing each other, like they were married. He released another shrill scream – body trembling, breathing ragged, and blindly enraged.

But, Prompto didn't attack. He just fell to his knees – golden strands falling from his head, especially because he was clutching his hair too tightly. His husband's help came too late – a Niflheim solider had already began carrying him away, not bothered by his husband's heated protests.

XOXO

"What do you think you're doing, solider?!"

"Don't address my men. You're no king of mine any longer. You lost that title once you acted below your station."

"Prompto …"

"I can't bear to even look at you. It makes me sick to my stomach."

"Prom …"

So, Prompto turned his face away. He hugged his solider, then. His arms were wrapped around the young man's neck, with his freckled cheek resting against the young man's broad shoulder. His husband stared at him longingly – lips pouted, dark eyebrows knitted together, and hands clenched into tight fists.

But, Prompto just shut his eyes. He couldn't stand the sight of his husband – the man who caused him so much pain and anger, but he won't cry. He's a ruler – someone who needed to stay strong no matter what, even if he had suffered from a great betrayal.

And, Prompto will do just that. He'll stay strong and strike back – get revenge, remind Noctis of his place again. His husband had forgotten – taken him for granted, like he was some mere king. It made him want to laugh – considering he's an Emperor of a technological advanced Empire. A little reminder wouldn't hurt, not when he can always do much worse.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Three

At the ball, Noctis just sat atop the throne.

Eventually, Noctis' beautiful bride emerged. The blonde wore an extravagant suit – tailored to Niflheim colors, with a long lavish robe draped over him. The outfit resembled the freshly fallen snow in Niflheim, except for the crimson trimmings. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Prompto, who happily hugged his father. He watched them talk to each other, just before dancing together to the music. He leaned back, not wanting to stare anymore at the two.

So, Noctis turned his eyes away. He saw that everyone was so happy, expect for Ignis and Gladio. His royal retainers were arguing with each other, but away from everyone else. His heart frantically fluttered, especially because Gladio was angry. The shield had his fists clenched, teeth gritted, and was panting. It was obvious Gladio knew about the affair now, not in the dark anymore about it.

His advisor walked off, then. Meanwhile, Gladio sent him a glare, just before stomping away in the other direction. Of course, Noctis was aware about his feelings, even Ignis knew. On the contrary, Noctis and Ignis could care less, not thinking about other people. In their minds, Gladio and Prompto didn't exist, expect until the damage was done.

XOXO

"What's wrong with my son?"

"He's sulking as usual. There's nothing wrong."

"Well, Noctis should be dancing with you. I didn't get him a beautiful bride for nothing."

"There's no need to worry. I'll remind him to appreciate me more."

"I'm sure you will, Prompto."

"Oh, I will. Trust me, Regis."

As Regis chuckled, Prompto looked over his shoulder. His eyes met Noctis', who watched him from afar. His husband gazed longingly at him, with parted pale lips. He recognized that stare – one full of desire, but desperate desire. It was meant for him, just for him. It wasn't anymore, though. It just disgusted him now, too.

His husband shared that gaze, with their good friend. He furiously frowned – laying his head on Regis' shoulder, who slowly swayed him to the music, then. He didn't enjoy dancing with Regis, but the elderly man was a father figure to him. And, Prompto wanted comfort, especially after Noctis' infidelity. Also, Prompto was contemplating, not certain yet if Regis should know.

He was embarrassed and ashamed – silencing then the entire Citadel, not wanting the affair to reach any media source. After all, Prompto was scared, especially because media sources would paint him as the _jilted finance_. And, Prompto wasn't a _jilted finance_ , just an angry and annoyed finance. Also, Prompto despised being pitied – and didn't want that from anyone, but only the respect he deserved.

XOXO

"We have a problem."

"What do you mean, Cor?"

"A new arrival of Niflheim soldiers came today. They're a bit odd."

"Aren't all Niflheim soldiers odd?"

"I'm being serious. There's something strange about these ones."

"Can you give me an example?"

"They're robotic."

"I don't understand."

"They're robots, Your Majesty. They're stationed everywhere, just look around. I believe that the captain is dancing with Prompto."

So, Noctis stood up. His eyes scanned the throngs – finding these mysterious men, who stood shrouded in darkness, with glowing red eyes. His beautiful bride was dancing – twirled repeatedly around, but by that young man from earlier. He was the same solider Prompto had allowed to carry him away - which made him envious, not anymore, though. That was another one of Prompto's robots – obedient and subservient, like the perfect solider. The captain was careful – gentle to Prompto, though. It made sense, especially because Prompto is his leader.

However, Noctis had been warned. His beautiful bride desired revenge – to remind him of his place again, which was beside Prompto, not in the arms of another. He didn't blame Prompto for being so angry, even to the point of trying to invade Lucis, like the Niflheim emperors from before. It's just that their marriage was supposed to bring peace between Lucis and Niflheim, but his actions clearly stalled all the progress they had been making.

He sighed and strode towards Prompto – taking Prompto into his arms, who scowled and squirmed, but his hold was firm. The Niflheim soldiers shifted into defense mode – hands on the hilts of their swords, just waiting for their Prompto's command to strike him down, which never came, though. After all, Prompto didn't want to create a scene – deciding to keep his army of soldiers a secret, except for his captain. In all honesty, Noctis suspected that the captain was perhaps a prototype at first, a success and so Prompto's favorite and most loyal subject.

XOXO

"Did your mad scientist of a father create them?"

"Tread lightly now, my love, as I can always make Gralea your capital."

"I did offer you my crown."

"I have no need of your crown. I have one of my own. It's far more superior to the mere crown of a king."

"Your anger is volatile."

"Aren't you supposed to take my anger, though?"

"It still hurts."

"How do you think I feel?"

He fumed and frowned, his fingernails clawing into Noctis. He was then twirled around – a favorite of his, which he had thought that Noctis forgotten, but he was wrong. His frustration vanished – replaced by surprise, just as Noctis kept twirling him around. It was making him dizzy, not that he cared, though. It was fun being spun, especially in Noctis' arms.

A giggle slipped from in-between his lips. So, Noctis twirled him faster. Without hesitation, Prompto's high-pitched laughter resonated around the ballroom – drawing the media's attention once more, who began taking pictures again. He and Noctis were captivating everyone – each and every soul in the ballroom was watching them. He was dipped down then, with Noctis' right hand lying against his hip.

As airships circled the Citadel, Prompto's high-pitched laughter turned sinister. He knew no one saw them, expect for Noctis. His index finger brushed Noctis' pale lips – gesturing for the Lucis king to be quiet about what he had seen outside, or news of his affair would reach Regis' ears. His husband sighed tiredly – looking away from the windows, where his airships flew higher and landed atop the Citadel's rooftops.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
